


Encounters

by Fraymotiff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blowjobs, Smut, Top Momota Kaito, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, and so it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraymotiff/pseuds/Fraymotiff
Summary: It was a late night on Hope's Peak academy Building, Kaito was taking a hot  shower after late exercising. He liked that time of the day because most people weren’t around and he liked some loneliness and privacy sometimes, and he was enjoying being alone, until he arrived.---Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota considered themselves very far apart, until one day one encounter in the locker room changes everything. Watch as these two drift closer and closer to each other.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So! This started as a fun oneshot smutfic prompted by my friend but i felt inspired and decided to turn it into a full story!  
> English is not my first language so bear with me here.

It was a late night on Hope's Peak academy Building, Kaito was taking a hot shower after late exercising. He liked that time of the day because most people weren’t around and he liked some loneliness and privacy sometimes, and he was enjoying being alone, until he arrived.

“Fucking stupid car don’t have anything better to do than run over puddles and soak innocent passersby like me!” Kokichi exclaimed to himself.  
Kaito froze.   
“Why” he thought, he was so happy alone and then HE shows up, why of all people, Kokichi!  
He decided to stay dead quiet and attempted to say put in the last shower cabin so maybe, maybe God would look down and he wouldn't be noted by Kokichi.  
Tough luck.  
“Oh!! Hi Kaito!”   
“Kokichi…” Kaito said through gritted teeth.  
“You won’t BELIEVE what happened to me!!!” he said, lifting his arms up in the air, letting the puddle water run to the floor.

“I know exactly what happened Kokichi, you entered here literally yelling about it.”  
“But you don't know the details! So! I was walking down the street, because you know i loooove to get myself a little treat after the day ends!”  
Kaito was just humming in response to everything, annoyed, and trying to wash himself as fast as possible so he could leave.  
“And then, as I was walking down the street, with all my little gifts to myself…”  
“Mhm”  
“The car just came out of NOWHERE and!! I got soaking wet of dirty puddle water!!”  
“Mhm”  
“Aaaall my precious sweet food! gone! dirty!”  
“Yes I am listening” Said Kaito, finally done with his shower, God now he could leave. So he put the towel around his waist and opened the door carefully…  
Then he yelled.  
“W-What the fuck!” He said at the Kokichi that was standing right on the front of the shower door.  
“Hey! Was just giving you some company, i mean there's nooo one here so i thought, Kaito must be so lonely! But luckily you got me!”  
Kaito groaned. God he was so annoying.  
“You make me so fucking stressed Ouma.” Kaito said, turning his back at him.  
“But if you're stressed i can fix that.  
Kaito then felt Kokichi’s wet hands run through his back.  
“You really do work out a ton huh.”  
“Uh, what are you doing.”  
“What i said i’d help you to! You really are a slow thinker…” Kokichi said, hugging Kaito and running his hands through his pecs and muscular abdomen.  
“Hm… Kokichi..” Kaito said, finding himself in a weird dilemma, one that he did not fully understand. Why was he still standing there when he should have walked away minutes ago leaving the purple boy alone…? And why he was blushing?  
“Kokichi you're soaked with puddle water.” Kaito said, instinctively. Deep down he thought the first thing he’d say was something alike ”get your hands off me” or something of the sorts, but… he didn't. He just stood there as Kokichi retracted his hands with a laughter in response to what he said.  
“Oh! Silly me! Let me take this dirty clothes off..”  
“Kokichi wait…”  
“Huh? What iiis it?” Said Kokichi, in an almost mockery tone as he unbuttoned his coat.  
“Hm…” Was all Kaito could say, staring at the exposed skin that started to show up on Kokichi. He was sort of hypnotized by it…?  
“Alright off with this thing!” He said, as he tossed the soaking fabric on the ground with a wet sound.  
Kaito was now staring at a bare chested Kokichi. He had no words. He was very confused and not understanding why he felt that way about someone he found so annoying.  
Kokichi, noticing Kaitos silence and how he was staring at him, giggled.  
“Oh Kaito, you're so funny!  
“Huh, me?” Kaito said, getting lost from his Ouma trance.  
“Yeah, you.” said Kokichi, touching Kaitos body again, his hand sliding down the muscular abdomen. Lower and lower and lower.  
Kaito found himself paralyzed, Kokichi’s hand was so small and so pale against his dark skin, he could only stare the trajectory of that hand.”  
“It’s really funny how someone like me got this effect on you, THE Kaito Momota!” he said with another giggle.  
Kokichi’s hand slid down the tower, feeling Kaitos length.  
“Oh, you're thick”  
Kaito just inhaled harder than he wish he had.  
He then felt Kokichi’s palm go up and down on his cock, that was starting to get stiffer and stiffer at every moment”.  
“Come on, off with this towel.”  
Kaito held his fist on the towel hard. He was sweating.  
“Why…” I mean, Kaito knew why but he wanted to be sure that wasn’t some sort of crazy fantasy he was having.  
“I’m going to suck you off, duh. Now, off with it.” Kokichi demanded.  
Kaito swung it off harder than he wanted to in the first place, causing Kokichi to laugh.  
“You’re that eager huh? Well…” He got on his knees.  
“No point in keeping you waiting.   
There was a moment of brief seconds that Kokichi looked up at Kaito that retributed the stare, blushing.  
Kokichi then winked at the taller boy and started to lick the under part and the tip, causing Kaito to hiss and get a chill from the sudden warm contact.  
Kokichi smiled from the reaction and started to put the tip inside and out of his mouth in a repetitive motion.  
Kaito couldn't help but grip Kokichi’s hair.  
He was enticed by the smaller boy’s movement and how good it felt. He couldn't believe being sucked off by a dude was so good. And it was about to get better when Kokichi raised one of his hands and started to touch Kaito’s balls, and he finally deepthroated him whole.  
At this point Kaito was gripping on Kokichi’s hair really hard. He started to thrust into his face, facefucking him. Kokichi whined at the sudden force and tears streamed down his face from the intruding cock in his throat.   
Kaito was hypnotized by Kokichi, once again. He looked so handsome sucking him off like that. God he was so on edge.  
He gripped and fucked Kokichi’s face harder as he came down the boy’s throat.  
After some minutes subsided, Kokichi got up, cleaning his chin.  
“S-so, how about that!-”   
Kaito did not gave Kokichi time to keep up his banter, he just kissed him hard. Not caring it was the mouth that swallowed his cum mere minutes ago. He would not simply let that end there, he wanted to see How Kokichi would look under his touch, dominated by him.  
Kokichi only whimpered under the sudden brute kiss but obliged.  
As Kaito kissed his neck, he, as the quick thinker he was, understood what was happening and started undoing his pants.  
Not losing any minute, Kaito slid his hand under Kokichi’s briefs, causing The smaller one to whimper.  
Kaito felt sticky wetness on his hand.  
Oh right, so he had a pussy. Well not a big deal.  
He kept kissing him and started to push him to the floor. Kokichi didn’t resist, he just slid to the floor amongst deep tongue kisses.  
Kaito pushed his underwear and pants off the smaller boy with one hand, then pushing his fingers inside of Kokichi, that moaned and gasped.  
“Hah, K-kaito, i didn’t know you had it in you!”  
“Ugh shut up you’re so fucking annoying”  
“But… You have your fingers deep in me, to the knuckle…”  
Kaito scoffed.  
“I told you to shut up.” Kaito said, pressuring his fingers in harder and deeper causing Kokichi gasped to the sudden change of pace and squirmed in his place.  
Kokichi opened his mouth to spill some sort of mockery against Kaito but he was faster and kissed Kokichi hard, now palming the smaller boys clit as he fingered him.  
Kokichi moaned loudly, however it was muffled into Kaitos mouth.  
Kaito felt blood rush to his lower part and felt his cock harden again.  
He unsealed the kiss only to boss around kokichi.  
“Touch my cock.” He said, unceremoniously.  
Kokichi, even though with his eyes shut, raised his hand weakly and found his way to Kaitos cock, that groaned at the sudden contact.  
“Good, keep going” Kaito said, feeling Kokichi whimper at the sudden praise.  
Kaito was enticed by what he was seeing. Kokichi, so small, under him, under his control, moaning and whimpering because of him.   
“That’s what he wanted…” Kaito thought to himself, and instead of feeling the initial shame of before, he felt lust, and good about himself.   
With that he started to kiss Kokichi once again.  
He felt the smaller boys walls tighten around him. Deducing he was close he demanded Kokichi jacked him off faster so he could cum along with him.  
Kokichi started to break from the kiss to spill a mantra of curses while he gripped on Kaito’s neck with the hand he was not jacking the taller boy off.  
Kokichi came with a dragged out high pitched moan and the sight was just about too much for Kaito who came afterwards.  
Both of them were left panting and sweaty in the locker room wet floor.  
After some minutes passed Kokichi exploded in laughter, then exclaimed .  
“Eeeew you came all over my hand!”  
Kaito puffed.  
Kokichi smirked at him, licking his own cum coated fingers with a sultry look.  
“You taste salty” Kokichi said in a mockery tone.  
“Shut up...” Kaito responded, giving Kokichi a push on his arm.  
“Ow! I suck you off and unlock the the best sex we’ve had in weeks and that's how you thank me!!”   
“You don’t know anything about my week!” Kaito responded, but added ” But… I liked this, maybe we should… do it again sometime.”  
Kokichi’s eyes sparked.  
“Consider this a deal! “ he extended his slightly cum coated hand at kaito to be shaken.  
“Im not shaking that”.  
Kokichi laughed, knowing their next meet was definitely not far away.


	2. The best one yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito looked at is phone, he was late, 10 minutes late, but late.  
> They had agreed to meet on the hall of the bedrooms at 10PM, while no one was near to peep on their suspicious activity, and Kaito was getting antsy, tapping his feet on the floor.  
> \--  
> And so it starts!

Kaito looked at is phone, he was late, 10 minutes late, but late.  
They had agreed to meet on the hall of the bedrooms at 10PM, while no one was near to peep on their suspicious activity, and Kaito was getting antsy, tapping his feet on the floor.  
“Kaito!” said the loud voice from the right.  
“What! Don’t yell! You don’t want people to know we are doing this! Do you want to wake up the entire building!”  
Kokichi smirked.  
“Cmon Kaito, don't be a downer! I was just letting you know i was here!”  
Kaito groaned. Kokichi was so annoying. Too bad for him he was so fucking sexy.  
“Ugh, let’s just get going with this, open your room door already…”  
They had agreed today it would be on Kokichi’s room. They have been doing that for some weeks now, almost two months actually. If Kaito told himself he would be that long hooking up with Ouma he wouldn't have believed, he would have told himself he was crazy, however, there he was, about to do it again.  
“Kokichi took out a lockpicking set from his hoodie and started picking his own lock.”  
“What the hell? Don’t you have a key?”  
“Nah, keys are an easy target, this way only I can enter in my own room!”  
Kaito shook his head confused. He really did not get the guy.  
The door cracked open.  
Kaito looked both sides to see if someone was coming, but no one on sight.  
He sighed in relief.  
“Are you gonna get in or not.” Kokichi said with a bored face.  
Kaito got into Kokichi’s room with the softest steps.  
“Geez, you don’t need to walk around like this, there's no one around at this hour if that’s what you’re worried about…”  
Kaito let the door close behind him with a click and Kokichi input the password so the door would lock again.  
Kaito looked around the boy’s room. It was the first time he went there. All the other times have been in other impersonal spaces, bathroom, sauna, locker room (again). This was the first time they actually did it on one of their rooms. Kaito did not like the idea at first, it seemed too personal, but Kokichi insisted, said he would make it the better one so far, so he ended up agreeing.  
The room was crammed, full of weird things Kokichi had collected along the time he spent there.  
“A tire?” Kaito said, giving the huge tire in the floor a kick.  
“Hey! Don’t kick him! You’re hurting my feelings!!!” Kokichi exclaimed, crocodile tears running down his face.  
Kaito puffed.  
“Again with this fake crying shit? And what even is THIS” He said holding the horse head mask that was laying on the floor “ You better not think i’m going to fuck you while you wear this.”  
“I bet you’d be into it” Kokichi said, laughing.  
Kaito rolled his eyes.  
“Why do you keep all these things here anyways? How do you even stay here!”

“Are you reeeeally gonna give a critics review on my bedroom now? When we have way more interesting things to be doing?”  
“Well that is true…” Kaito said, stepping closer to Kokichi and holding onto his tiny waist.  
The too exchanged a look before start kissing, softly at first, but gaining a certain roughness as it went by.  
Kokichi started giggling.  
“Huh?” Kaito said, looking at Ouma, that broke the kiss.  
“I said today was going to be the best one sooo, i have a bunch of aces in my sleeve! Can you find out what are they?” Kokichi said, looking up, smirking.  
“Oh yeah, games, he loved games” Kaito thought. He didn’t like games itself as much, but he loved to be enticed by Kokichi, so he always let himself go with them.  
Kaito hummed.  
“Hmmm” He palmed through under Kokichis clothes “What could it be what could it be…”  
Kokichi giggled.  
“Oh what is this! Kaito said in a light curiosity tone, smiling wide”  
“Yeah yeah, you are close from the first one!” Kokichi said, gesturing for Kaito to help him remove his hoodie”  
Kaito lifted he clothing off the smaller boy, revealing he was wearing a lace bra and a garterbelt.  
“ Oh what do we have here?” Kaito said licking his lips and pulling Kokichi closer.  
“Do you like it? Kokichi said, with a smile.  
Kaito laughed, shifted to the bed in response and said” Come here and find out!  
Kokichi sat on Kaitos lap and lifted his head up so they coud kiss.  
Kaito leaned in and started pushing Kokichi towards the bed as he unbuttoned the smaller boy’s pants.  
Kokichi giggled and started pushing his pants down.  
Kaito gazed down to the boy’s exposed legs and noticed he was wearing thigh high stockings as well along with lace panties.  
“Oh so you’re wearing a purple set…”  
Kokichi smirked.  
“Duh” he answered.  
Kaito stepped back and gazed at Kokichi, studying the naked boy, that started playing with his hair.  
“Appreciating the view?” he said.  
“hmmm, i don't know!” Kaito said, humming, and placing his hand on his chin.  
Kokichi made a face of dismay.  
“Just admit it already”  
Kaito laughed.  
“Alright, I do, I love it.”  
“That’s better!”Kokichi said , with a devilish smile, placing his index finger on his lips.  
“Now come here, I’m tired of waiting!” He demanded.  
Kaito shifted to the bed once again, pulling Kokichi closer in a rough kiss.  
Kokichi palmed Kaito’s bulge as he broke the kiss and started pouting.  
“Off with this! You’re torturing me!” he demanded.  
“Geez you're so impatient today!” said Kaito, undoing his pants and pulling them out.  
“Oh yeah almost forgot” said Kaito reaching for his pants pocket on the floor to get the condom.  
“Wow Kaito you almost forgot the condom? You wanna have my baby or somethin’? said Kokichi, mocking.  
“Shut up” Kaito said annoyed while he put on the condom.  
Kokichi let out a laughter, then threw himself back into the bed.  
“Come here!!” Kokichi whined.  
Kaito groaned. He couldn’t believe how annoying he could be but… he liked it, somehow.  
He shifted towards Kokichi, with his lower part of the body bare.  
He placed his hands on Kokichi’s chin as the smaller boy palmed Kaitos cock.  
Kaito started exploring Kokichis waist and legs when he noticed a bump inside the socks  
“Is that…”  
Kokichi let out a loud laugh.  
“Totally!” he exclaimed, giggling  
Kaito blushed as he realized something.  
“Wait, were you with this the entire time?!”  
“Maybe!”  
“Oh my god you're a whore…”  
“I feel no shame at all! Now let’s stop with this useless banter and move to action!” Kokichi protested.  
Kaito did not lose time, realizing that the fact Kokichi was shameless enough to just walk around with a vibrator on his ass, edging himself for who knows how long made him rock hard.  
He pushed the smaller boy down, who whimpered. Kaito then gripped Kokichi’s ass and put the other hand in the middle of his legs, feeling all the wetness.  
“Oh so that’s why you’re so desperate huh?” Kaito mocked.  
Kokichi made a mix of a laugh and a moan, due to the touch on the middle of his legs.  
“Guess you don’t need any more teasing then…” Said Kaito, pushing the panties aside and inserting his cock inside Kokichi, who let out a stifled moan.  
Kaito only laughed at Kokichi’s sensitivity and let his entire length in, Kokichi whimpered and inhaled hard in response.  
he then started thrusting at a certain pace, already causing Kokichi to squeeze his eyes shut.  
“Already?” Kaito mocked.  
Kokichi only moaned in response to the thrusts that did not stop, in fact only got harder.  
“Ngh, f-fuck, Kaito…” Kokichi whimpered.  
Kokichi then opened his eyes for a brief moment and reached out his hand.  
Kaito stared at it for a moment, hesitant, but then taken by something he did not understand, he held it.  
Kokichi squeezed his hand in response and shut his eyes again.  
He threw his head back and breathed hard as he moaned and kaito thrusts got harder and deeper.  
Kaito felt Kokichi tighten around him and dig his nails into his palm.  
“Come on, come for me Kokichi”  
Kokichi then let out a sequence of “Fuck”’s and came all over Kaito’s cock, panting.  
Kaito laughed in response.  
“That was fast”  
“S-shut up’ Kokichi responded, mid pants.  
Kaito left the panting Kokichi calm himself down then asked.  
“Second round?” Kaito indaged.  
Kokichi took a deep breath and turned over, removing the vibrator from his ass with a whimper.  
“I’m all yours” he said, with a wink.  
Kaito gave Kokichi’s ass a light slap, laughing.  
“You better be”  
“What do you even mean.” Kokichi said, looking back at Kaito.  
Kaito only shrugged.  
He decided to end the banter there and insert his cock on oumas hole, using Kokichi’s earlier cum that slid to his ass as lube.  
Kokichi panted slightly.  
Kaito hummed at the sensation of Kokichi’s ass and the boy’s response to his touch.  
Kokichi was right, that was being the best one yet, he just loved to see how sensible and on edge Ouma was and how he trembled from something so simple.  
With a slight laughter caused from his own thoughts, Kaito pushed the rest of his cock into oumas ass, who moaned loudly.  
“You're lucky these walls are soundproof.” Kaito said unceremoniously, as he began to thrust into Kokichi, who kept moaning under his breath nonstop.  
“Ng, Kaito, K-kaito, I-”  
“Hm? What is it?” Kaito said in a mockery tone, to the already undone Kokichi. The boy was clearly not going to last that long, but he was already worked up from the last round so, not a big deal.  
The smaller boy continued to stutter and cut his own words with moans. He was so cute Kaito thought.  
Kaito thrusted in harder, causing Kokichi to literally yell from the sudden change of pace, digging his hands in the bed sheets.  
Kaito gave a yank on Kokichis hair.  
“Say it.”  
The demand however had no avail, since Kokichi continued to chew up his words with pants and moans.  
Kaito then decided to just thrust on him harder and pull his hair once more.  
He felt Kokichi cum under him but he kept thrusting until he came himself, feeling the smaller boy shudder under the force that was being put over him.  
When Kaito finally came, he laid aside the panting and destroyed Kokichi, who just remained with his eyes closed on his spot.  
After them both subsided, Kaito looked at Kokichi and asked.  
“Hey, what were you trying to say?”  
“What”  
“Oh you know, when you were all hot and heavy, you tried to say something, what was it”  
“I don’t know what youre talking about”. Kokichi said, serious.  
“Stop lying Kokichi”  
“I’m not lying!” he said pouting.  
“Ugh, fine.” Kaito said rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna get going.”  
Kokichi perked up in the bed.  
“Wait…”  
“What is it?” Kaito said, turning his back from the pants and underwear he was picking up and looking at Kokichi.  
“I… I would like you to stay.” Kokidhi replied, serious.  
“What?” Kaito said, stiffing up.  
“You see! There are a loooot of people going after me, because i may or not may own money to them, so! If you stay here with me, they won’t break in my room to kill me! Because you know, you're like, super duper strong.  
Kaito huffed.  
“You told me earlier that no one has the key to your room, how would they even break in.”  
“They're super duper evil people with lots of skills! You don’t want me to die, do you…?”  
Kaito averted his eyes from Kokichi, he was obviously lying, but… staying wouldn’t do that much harm, right? After all he could just leave earlier and no one would see him. So he obliged, and stayed.  
He laid down on kokichis side and after some bickering, the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter soon!


	3. Game Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi get's exactly what he wants, for Kaito's confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I DID IT i continued the fic... best productivity outcome out of quarantine so far...

Kaito felt sunlight hit his eyes. The beam seeped through the blinds and bathed his tanned skin. He slowly opened his eyes.  
He then felt something really warm close to him. That was weird, he didn’t remember sleeping with an extra pillow…  
OH  
Right, Kokichi.  
Wait. KOKICHI?  
He then let go of the smaller boy abruptly, waking Kokichi up in the process, who just whined.  
He couldn’t believe he let himself be manipulated by Kokichi to make him stay and sleep, SLEEP! With him! Oh god, at what point things have gotten…  
“Just get baaack here” Kokichi whined, with one eye half open.  
“No way! This has been enough! Time to move, c’mon! Let’s get going  
Kokichi  
“Dude what the hell” The small purple boy saying sitting up in the bed.  
“I should be the one saying that!”  
“Are you reeeally that freaked out? Freaked out because we sleep together? Really close? Hmmm?”  
Kaito felt his face get warm and turned his back to Kokichi.  
“Am i correct?” Kokichi said, going from his spot in the bed to the end of it, where Kaito was, laying his hands on his back”  
Kaito flinched at the touch.  
He sighed.  
“I, well. I guess i am. Because you know, you know i hate you right?  
“Mhm” Kokichi hummed.  
“But…” Kaito said, with a pause, as if he was finding his words.  
“But?”  
“Well, i don't know.  
“You don’t know what exactly Kaito?”  
“I don't know if that is fully true anymore.”  
Kokichi let out a small snicker at first, and then he burst out in laughter.  
“What are you laughing at!” Kaito exclaimed, getting up and letting the smaller boy let go of his back.  
“Don’t you think this is the funniest outcome?”  
“Funny? Well…”  
“No, it is! We hook up a few times and then suddenly you are all lovey dovey! Awww Kaitos in love!” Kokichi said, putting his hands under his chin.  
“No i’m not! Shut up!”  
Kokichi snickered   
“Of course you’re not. I was only joking!”  
Kokichi then quickly started put on his clothes again.  
“Well! I am gonna get going! I got places to be! You can stay here if you want, but don’t get too comfortable!”  
Kaito rolled his eyes.  
“As if! I’m getting out of here as fast as I can.”

A whole afternoon passed, Kaito felt like he was kind of running away from Kokichi at that point. Well, not sot of, he was. He didn’t want to think about him at that moment or the feelings surfacing on him. Too bad Kokichi had other plans.

“Heya!” Kokichi literally yelled, coming to what Kaito seemed to be out of nowhere.  
“W-what! Where did you come from!”  
Kokichi giggled.  
“From my mom’s womb”  
“Uh…”  
Kokichi proceeded to giggle even more.  
“Look I’m busy now so…”  
“Oh that’s ok! I won't bother you! I’ll stay quiet, by your side, providing you company!”  
Kaito sighed.  
“Alright…”  
Kaito then sat down on the patio bench and started to read a book, any book, the first one he pulled out of his bag. He actually wasn’t busy or anything, he just didn’t want to deal with… that.  
He then opened it on any page and started to skim on the words.  
He felt Kokichi’s eyes over him.  
Kaito started to ponder.  
He thought about how he liked the time he spent with the boy, and how was conflicting inside him, because he did nothing but annoy him until that point. And then suddenly the annoyance became charming. And the time they spent together, which he swore wouldn’t do anything to him, started to mesh with the other “unpleasant” times he spent with Kokichi and… He turned his look rapidly to where Kokichi was. Oh god what if he was reading his mind right now? What if he knew? Well come on don't be silly he thought. That’s impossible.

“So, what are you reading?”  
“Uh, i’m reading this, uh… “ He turned to look at the book cover.  
“It’s-”  
“Oh it’s a physics book, you’re a nerd. And i always thought you’d be more of a jock…”  
Kokichi then moved an inch closer to Kaito.   
“I’m not a nerd i’m just interested in anything related to space is all.”  
“NEEERD” Kokichi exclaimed, kicking his legs white sitting.  
Kaito sighed.  
“What do you want, Kokichi?”  
“Oh, you know, i am just spending one last time with you.”  
“One last time…?”  
“Oh you see, aaaall this we just had, it has to come to an end, because my goal is complete!” Kokichi said, playing with his locks.  
Kaito could almost feel a giant question mark forming over his head. What the hell he was on about?

Kokichi then leaned in closer to Kaito, warping his arm on Kaito’s shoulder.  
Kaito felt defenseless against the sudden motion, he just could watch while the smaller boy leaned closer and closer…  
“Oh you see Kaito, i stole your heart, now i’m satisfied!”  
Kaito felt his face burning.  
Kokichi then suddenly pulled back and exploded with laughter.  
“Game over for you!!!”  
He then got up with a jumpm, still laughing, he prepared to left, but before doing so, he gave kaito one last look and walked away, feeling victorious.

Kaito let out the breath he did not know he was holding, feeling his heart racing, he thought to himself.  
“What the hell just happened?”


End file.
